On the Bedroom Floor
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Award Winning! Trish knew it was trouble to have an affair behind her lover's back, but little did she know her lies hidden beneath the bedroom floor were a little more obvious than she realized. Trish Stratus x Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho Lita. complete
1. Chapter 1

(New fic in celebration of Jeff's WWE return! ..review please!)

**On the Bedroom Floor**

Rating: R for lanuage and some sexual situations.

Characters: Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Lita

Distribution: WWElibrary, fanfiction(dot)net, wf-ta

Disclaimer: All characters in this fic are owned by WWE/TNA, and themselves.

Summary: Trish knew it was trouble to have an affair behind her lover's back, but little did she know her lies hidden beneath the bedroom floor were a little more obvious than she realized. Trish StratusxJeff Hardy, Chris Jericho Lita. short chapter fic.

Author's Note: I, in absoultely no way, support the actions of affairs or cheaters. This is just a fic, open minds please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This bed could use a secret,

and these beating hearts could keep it.

If you could, I could, I swear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel his hot breath upon my shoulder as I put on yet another layer of lip gloss, his lips trailing the bare skin of my neck and shoulder, yet the heat had done nothing to turn me on to him, as I knew he hoped it would. That flame had died months ago. I stared into the mirror coldly, as if he wasn't trying to rip me away from my own image, and kept my hands busy perfecting my appearance.

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with how you look when you go out," He mumbled into my neck, "It's just you and the girls."

I rolled my eyes, letting my posture buckle as I pushed his head away from my shoulder and replaced it instead with my best perfume. "Baby, it's just something we all do. Besides, it's fun." Sliding off the counter of our master bathroom, I stepped around him and made my way into the bedroom, stuffing things into my purse as he leaned on the doorframe behind me, watching my every move.

"Do you really need all that?"

I whipped my hair over my shoulder and glanced at him squarely, hoping he didn't catch exactly what I was shoving into my..purse, over-night bag, whatever. "It's just if we all get too wasted to drive anywhere and crash at Amy's, you know how it goes."

"Okay okay, you just be careful. I don't want any 3 in the morning calls from the police informing me that my girlfriend is passed out on the side of the street."

I winced. "Don't worry about me baby, my phone is charging so just call Ames if you really need me."

He nodded as I approached, smiling his coy grin as his powerful arms remained folded infront of him protectively. I kissed him, reluctantly, and pulled away swiftly before he could get anything more from me. I walked away in silence, feeling his gaze upon me, then turned out of his sight and flipped open my cell phone.

"Ames? Yeah it's just me...I'm going to his place again, would you mind covering for me?...I know I'm sorry, it'll stop soon...Yes, I promise...Okay, thanks, bye hun."

Swinging my bag to my opposite shoulder, I craned my neck to peer behind me and back up the staircase, letting out a soft sigh of relief when I realized he was nowhere in sight. Digging my car keys out of my pocket, I swung open the back door, but not before I put my fully-charged phone back into it's charger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was already pounding as I parked infront of his half-lit house, the single key he had given me clutched in my sweaty palm. He always told me to park elsewhere and walk the remaining distance, but tonight I couldn't imagine the thought of waiting another moment without him.

I grabbed my bag from beside me, stepping out onto the concrete and running through his front yard, my heels sinking into the dew-covered grass and dirt. I unlocked the door as soon as I reached it and swung it open, the warmth of his exotic living room blowing past me.

But Jeff himself was nowhere in sight.

"Baby?" I called, taking note that soft music was playing from somewhere in his home. "Jeff, baby, you here?" I let the door shut behind me, dropping my bag to the floor as I threw our keys onto the table, taking another step in as I toyed nervously with the white hem of my shirt.

I was about to call out for him yet again when my words where cut off by his lips against mine, his hands reaching out from beside me and pressing me against him. I let out a whimper despite myself, letting my hands fist his now purple hair, wanting him closer than close could bring him.

"Sorry...if I..scared you.." He mumbled breathlessly between kisses, his hands searching my body as though he'd never felt it before.

I didn't answer him, my tongue instead invading his mouth, tangling with his own as his hands slipped up beneath my shirt. My head was spinning, my body trembling from his very touch, as it always had when we were finally reunited.

"Oh, God.." I breathed, "How long's it been?"

Jeff pulled away from me the slightest bit, his hands settling upon my hips as I reached up, slightly wiping my gloss from his lips as we let the heat settle between us. "Too long," He whispered, kissing me again lightly. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Out with the girls, as usual."

He stared at me silently, licking his lips. "C'mere," He said quietly, taking my hand and leading me up to his bedroom, where we had spent far too many nights together than I could count. And it was there I'd stay until early morning, where I would gather up myself and my things, and kiss him good-bye, then drive back home, where I'd kiss Chris good-morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 12 when I awoke the next morning, my eyes adjusting to the heavy beams if light spilling in from the window. I turned to look behind me, smiling softly as I found a still sleeping Jeff Hardy cradled against me, his arm around my waist, his hand resting lightly on my lower stomach.

Shifting to lay on my back, I laced my fingers with his, bringing his hand to my lips and planting a soft kiss upon it, hoping the gesture would wake him softly.

"Mm," My lips waking him, he mumbled, shifting also to bring his lips against my neck, his eyes remaining closed. "Mornin', baby."

"Morning," I whispered, bringing my hand up to toy with his disheveled purple hair. "Sleep alright?"

He grinned coyly, and I could feel his nakedness against me as he scooted only closer. "Mhm, and you?"

I nodded, releasing a soft giggle. "Mm.. how early do you think it is? I haven't heard the alarm yet."

Moving reluctantly to the other side of the bed, Jeff picked up the clock and took a moment to comprehend the numbers in his half-sleepish state. He turned to me, furrowing his brow, and I arched mine skeptically back at him. "What?"

"It's freakin 12 o'clock." He threw the clock lazily to the floor, reaching up to rub his eyes sheepishly as I shot up and glared at him.

"What! ..Jeff!" When the only response I got was one of his innocent, boyish expressions, I groaned and rolled off the bed, crawling around it as I picked up the scattered clothing Jeff had disgarded from me the night earlier.

"Don't worry about it, Trish." He responded in his usual 'nothings ever wrong' tone, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his naked form sloucing forward as he watched me.

"Are you joking me? He's probably throwing one of his 'protective boyfriend' stunts again and calling Amy non-stop. They're both going to kill me." I sat up on my knees, counting the items of clothing within my hands. "Where's my damn shirt?"

Shrugging his tanned and bare shoulders, Jeff reached over and tossed a shirt to me. "Just put that on, I'll try to look for it later. We all have a show to get to, remember?"

I let out an obnoxious groan, realizing I had once again forgotten about the show we had to leave for in less than 2 hours. I hadn't even begun packing yet. Throwing on the clothes I found and the shirt that Jeff gave me, I gave him a lingering kiss good-bye, wondering why our cursed fate always had to have it this way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I winced as I unlocked the front door to our house, hoping the creaks of the hinges would quiet down the slower I opened it. I threw the keys onto the table next to me, noticing the screen on my phone blinking; 7 new calls. Probably all Amy, wondering where in the hell I was.

"Well look who decided to come home for once,"

I gasped, clutching my chest as I spun on my heel to face the direction the voice had come from. Chris stood there motionless, his cold eyes locked upon me as he folded his arms across his chest defensively, and I knew right away that was his silent gesture towards me, letting me know I was the under-dog in this situation.

"I'm sorry, baby.."

He closed his eyes, raising his hand to silence me. "Just tell me where in the hell you were, Ames wouldn't give me any straight answers."

I rolled my neck, trying faintly to release the pain in it as I threw down my bag, taking a step towards him, "Well, I-"

"Hold on," Chris reached out to me, grabbing a fist-full of Jeff's shirt I was currently wearing. I forced down a massive lump in my throat, placing my hand over his. "Isn't this _Jeff's_ shirt?"

I froze, the color from my face draining as I looked down at the shirt myself. Sure enough, an older version of the Hardy Boy shirt adorned me in purple, 'Team Xtreme' written across my chest. I looked up at Chris, my eyes wide and fearful. "I-I dunno,"

"God damnit, Trish." He yelled, releasing the shirt from his grasp and tossing me back with it. He turned his muscular back to me, his hands on his hips as he paced back and forth. From knowing him for the past 6 years, I could already tell he was getting ready to just let me have it completely.

"It's Amy's, okay?" I spat back at him, desperately trying to conjure up some half-assed excuse. "Stace spilled her drink all over me last night so Amy dug this out of the back of her car, happy?"

He stopped in his tracks as I stood behind him, my fists clenched into tiny balls, my jaw tight with anger and resent. The Canadian man turned to me then, a softness taking over him - just as it usually had when I threw my lazy excuses around him. "I'm sorry, baby.. It's just..It seemed.."

"You don't have to say you're sorry, hun.." I brought my bottom lip between my teeth, lowering my head as my eyes scattered about and landed on everything but him. "I shouldn't have stayed out last night,"

Chris released a long sigh through his nostrils, his hands still steady on his hips, and locked a steady gaze upon me. "C'mere," He said softly, faultering his gaze for the slightest second as he held his arms out to me, and I took them gingerly, knowing now I wouldn't have to make up another lie on how come I had been so late.

We stood there, in an empty embrace, for far too long of a moment before Chris finally whispered into my ear. "You love me, don't you, sweetie?"

I bit my lip, digging my nails lightly into the skin of his back. He ran his hand up my arm, starting at my wrist, and letting it settle finally when he fingered the body paint that adorned the sleeve of the shirt we now knew could only belong to one man.

"Trish..?"

"Yea," I snapped, swallowing harshly, "Baby, you know that."

* * *

A/N. the chapters will be long, since this was originally intended to be a 2-part fic, but my writing got a little out of hand! Thank you for reading, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The next part is obviously here. read and revieww! very important.

once again, i own nothing. you know the drill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since I stepped into the Raw arena that afternoon, my hand entwined with Chris's, I knew something didn't feel right. Had it been the fight Chris and I had earlier, or just the fact that I was nervous as hell Jeff and Chris would cross paths, I didn't know.

Chris himself, though, seemed to act as if though nothing was wrong. Although I'm sure he believed I was with the girls last night, I knew he knew that something wasn't right about me appearing home after noon, disheveled and adorned in another man's shirt.

But if he was skeptical about anything, not a trace of his usual manor faultered, as a part of me suspected it wouldn't.

We hadn't been in the building for more than 5 minutes when Amy appeared from around the corner, eyeing me angrily with her lips curled into a snarl. Chris must've noticed this too, for the moment she stopped infront of us, he nudged me in the arm softly.

"Can we talk?"

I took in a deep inhale, keeping it held in as I looked up at the man on my arm expectantly. "You go check in for me, I'll meet you at the ring in about an hour."

He nodded, shifting his bag, and before leaving, skipping his usual kiss from me and headed off in the opposite direction as he usually did. A gesture that made me nervous, extremely nervous.

I turned my attention to the seething redhead infront of me, offering her a weak, half-hearted smile. "Look, I know you wanna kill me-"

"That would be an understatement," She said flatly, looking at me straight in the eye before she threw her hands up in mock defeat. "What the hell is going on with you lately, Trish? Every time I turn around you need me to lie to your boyfriend so you can go sleep around with someone else behind his back. And now he's freaking out, thinking you're hurt somewhere, because you don't come home until freakin' noon?"

"Ames," I groaned, dropping my bag to my side as I let my eyes flutter shut. "I'm sorry about that, I fell asleep and totally forgot to set my alarm."

"Thats not the point," She retorted, drawing out her words. "The point is that you're sneaking around at all. I mean, who is this guy? Some slimy jackass you found on the street?"

When my face dropped, Amy placed her hands back on her hips, a look of pure disbelief etched into her pretty features. "Oh, don't tell me it's someone in the company." When I failed to answer, she grabbed onto the strap of my tanktop, making sure she had my attention. "Who is it? ..is it someone I know?"

I winced, looking away from her, which only made her grunt in frustration, bringing me closer still. Hell, Amy'd been nice enough not to dig into my personal life when I first told her about my affair, and thank God for it. She would've never went along with anything I was doing had I told her who the other man was, let alone help me with it. I swallowed a massive lump clinging to my throat, unsure if I was ready to tell her or not.

But the way she was looking at me made me realize I really had no choice.

"It-it's Jeff."

Her face fell, as did I as she released my shirt, and looked at me as though she hadn't heard me the first time, although we both knew she had. "..Jeff? _My_Jeff?"

I folded my arm across my chest defensively, as if at any moment she'd reach out and slap me, and my only defence was not doing anything at all. "...yeah," I admitted in a mere whisper, hanging my head low in shame. "that one."

She just looked at me after that, her expression altering from time to time, ranging from shocked, to dissapointed, to just down right upset. "It was bad enough when I knew you were screwing around Chris's back.." She finally said, her voice wimpering out at times, her expression pintched in hurt. "But with _Jeff_? Of all people, the man I concider my brother? ..God, Trish.."

Amy turned away from me then, her hands on her hips as she shook her head, and I could tell she was probably blinking back tears.

"Ames.. I'm sorry."

"No," She huffed, whipping back around to face me, anger twisting in with the flushness in her face, the puffiness of her piercing eyes. "No.. Sorry would be telling the truth, and not fucking everyone up like you are." She shook her head once again, "I can't believe you."

I clenched my jaw, tightening my fists into little balls as my fingernails dug in to the skin of my palm. "What, you think I enjoy this? As if this is supposed to be fun?"

She looked up at me then, and although her expression never faultered, I knew her well enough by now to sense she was surprised I'd said anything at all in my own pathetic defence.

"Yes, okay, this whole thing is fucked up.. but you think I haven't realized that? You think I dunno that this shit won't last forever, and someday I'm going to have to pick between the man I love and the man I can't let go of before I lose them both?" As the anger slowly seeped from my words, I let my guard down, looking at Amy softly as I released a long breath. "I'm just lost right now, Ames.. I love him, I just don't know what to do.."

I turned away from her then, not wanting her to see me as I wallowed in my pathetic self. Unfamiliar tears burned the back of my eyes, and I tried desperately to wipe them away with the back of my hand. But Amy knew me all too well, and despite her strong hatred towards my actions, she brought me into her arms and cradled me gently as only a best friend would, and whispered to me that everything would be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost 2 hours later, after Amy had managed to calm me down and we both went into make-up and catoring together, Chris and I met up at the ring, sitting comfortably together in a pair of front row seats, watching the crew scurry around, putting things together for the show that was less than another 2 hours away.

I'm not sure if Chris felt my silence, or the distance I now felt with him more than ever since my little realization with Amy, but I could barley keep my mind off of it. It was as if we were miles apart, and even though he had his arm bound around me, I could barley feel him at all.

I went on about how I was sick of wrestling girls that couldn't wrestle, and Chris listened intently as he usually did, until he turned and looked at me expectantly, and I didn't realize why until I looked up to see a shirtless Jeff Hardy observing the ring, as if his mistress wasn't sitting just a few feet away.

"What're you up to, Hardy?" Chris called out, taking back his arm that was around me to create a pillow for his chin as he rested his arms against the baracade.

Jeff looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting mine instantly, before they darted upon Chris just as quickly. "Just mapping out some things for my match tonight," He replied in his casual tone as he walked towards us, toying with the shirt tucked into his back pocket. "What're we doing over here?"

Chris looked back at me, smiling childishly, and I gave him a quick smile back all the same. "Oh, not much. Just talking about how surprised we are you're actually here on time."

Although I knew Chris meant it as some-what if a kick in the nuts, Jeff took it with a laugh, eyeing me with a playful glint about him. "Yeah, well, I've been trying to get back into that whole on-time thing.." He shrugged, "It's alright."

Before anything more could be said, a broadly smiling Torrie Wilson came bounding to us, her chest popping out of her little tank top, her white sneakers skidding across the concrete. "Hey guys," She smiled cheerfully as she approached us, eyeing me in a way only she could and snaked an arm around Jeff's waist. "What's up?"

My smile snapped into a snarl in the slightest instant, my jaw invisably tight with anger as I watched the seductive blonde infront of me sexually toy with the man I concidered mine. Everyone knew Torrie and Billy's marriage was on the rocks once she stopped wearing her wedding ring, but whenever asked, she would simply say 'It doesn't fit right' or 'I dont want to damage it in the ring'. But none of that mattered much once Billy was released from the WWE, and Torrie had had her eye on Jeff ever since, which was no secret to anyone that cared enough to notice.

"We were just talking about all the talent-less divas," Jeff snapped coyly, rolling his eyes at both Chris and I once he removed Torrie's arm from his naked waist. "But I gotta get going, I'll talk to you all later."

Without one last look at any of us, including me, he walked off, leaving Torrie behind to bite her lip in angst as she watched his muscles curve as he stretched his arms above his head. But I, on the other hand, had to will myself to turn away.

"So, Trish.." The blonde turned to face me, a coy smile on her face as she leaned forward, her manicured fingers running up and down the dark padding recently placed on the baracade. "I tried calling you the other night late.. where were you?"

I shot a death glare at Torrie, who was never usually this devilish towards me, but quickly let it fade away once Chris turned and studied me curiously. "Out with Ames and Stace," I trailed off, trying to remain as clam as possible. "Why?"

"Well, call me crazy, but.." She looked up towards the soundbooth as if she were thinking real hard, tapping her fingers against her lips. "I was coming home the other night and just happened to pass by Jeff's house.. and I could've sworn I saw your car parked there."

My heart stopped beating right on the spot, a heated panic rising inside me, but I played it off as confusion and disbelief as Chris shifted himself in his spot to get a better look at me. "No, I was with the girls.." I toyed with my nails nervously, praying to God she'd leave me alone. "Why would I be at Jeff's?"

She shrugged, glancing at Chris to see his reaction to this ordeal with a pinch of satisfaction. "I was hoping you could tell me,"

I just shook my head, raising an eyebrow at her as I smiled slyly. "Sorry, I can't tell you anything you wanna hear."

Torrie frowned at me, her eyes narrowing as she stared coldly, "Well, I'm sure you could tell me one thing.. you drive a white, Dodge Stratus with 'Diva' in the plates, don't you?"

The little squeak her voice made as she spoke 'you' was like listening to nails on a chalk board, one I wouldn't mind smashing over her face as she straightened herself, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt while grinning her whore-ish smile.

"Yeah." I finally answered, forcing back the mass of bile that had risen in my throat the second she slipped her arm around Jeff's waist.

She nodded, eyeing Chris, before almost whispering "Thank you." And with that same little smug skip in her step, she walked away, leaving my nerves going crazy inside me with mixed emotions and a rather silent Chris Jericho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeff!" I yelled his name as it echoed through the hallway, even though I should've kept quiet when I saw him walking slowly, head bowed, on the way to the ring, and found him in a more private place. But at the time, it didn't really matter; no one that was around at the time would've given a shit less.

He turned around immediately as he recognized the sound of my voice, and although I knew he was both surprised and confused by my appearance, he played it off cooly. "Trish, hey."

"Can I, uhm, talk to you? It'll only take a sec," I hooked my arm into his, not caring if the colorful hues of paint that adorned his muscular arm rubbed off onto my black top, I just wanted to be closer to him now.

His forest-green eyes darted down the hallway that led to the ring, then mumbled something incoherent from his throat. "Yeeeah..," He managed slowly, "I have a minute, what's going on?"

As soon as we rounded the corner into an empty hallway, I finally managed to slip into the era of our relationship we usually hid around others, the loving, physical relationship that I'd learned to long for. Letting my eyes fall away from his, I folded my arms across my chest as if it were my only defence, and clenched my bottom lip between my teeth tightly.

Jeff stood before me, looking down upon my face with his hands on his hips, obviously sensing that something wasn't quite right. "Well..?"

I just shook my head as a small response, my eyes darting from here to there, managing quite well to stay off of him as they did so. Swallowing harshly, I forced the blunt words from my throat. "I think Chris might be on to us."

He remained silent at first, as if he wasn't surprised much at all, then after realizing something must've went down, he casually brought himself closer, his eyes still burning down upon me. "Why, did something happen?"

"Yeah," Although it wasn't easy, I finally managed to look up, a weak smile peering at him. "After you left, Torrie started asking questions about how she thought she saw my car parked outside your house the other night..when I was actually there, right infront of Chris."

Biting his lip, as if somewhat speechless, he sighed quickly. "Did he say anything?"

"No," I folded and unfolded my arms, shifting my weight on each leg, unsure of what to do with myself. I wanted to hold him, hear him whisper that everything would be okay before he'd pull me slowly into his locker room so we could make love again. But we couldn't, not here, not now. "But you know with Chris there's something wrong when he doesn't say a damn thing. ..God, Jeff, what're we gonna do if he finds out? If everyone finds out? ..we'll both be ruined."

Sighing to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, the younger Hardy glanced at the empty area around us before he gathered me into his arms, tangling his hand in my hair as he pressed me harder against his chest. "Don't tell me you didn't think this would happen sometime."

"I know.. but, still, I thought we'd be able to fix everything before this happened."

Although his strong embrace around me muffled the words he spoke, I had heard his next words louder than I'd hoped for, and they shook a painful realization throughout me. "You know we won't ever be able to fix this, baby." He nuzzled me gently, letting his hands roam my body as I shifted to meet his every move, but as soon as he began, he stopped and released me slowly. Standing alone on the brink of collapsing into a pool of my own harsh reality, I watched Jeff walk away for a small second, then grabbed him and brought him back to me.

At first, we just looked at eachother, our eyes actually clashing for the first time in what felt like a long while, before I let my lips linger infront of his, and placed the softest most daring kiss upon them. By instinct he deepened our embrace, wrapping his lips around mine, both of us swept in a low-key passionate lock.

And only seconds later, I watched him walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the tiny beads of sweat from my forehead drip down my cheek, landing softly on the bedding below me one after another. The heated skin of his arm, bound around me unusually tightly, was clinging to me, glued with a thin film of sweat. And although the open window of our hotel room offered the slightest cool breeze, his body heat was almost too much to handle.

I left a message on Jeff's cell hours ago, telling him I'd meet him in his own hotel room around quarter after one. It was already 1:30. And although the urge to see Jeff tonight wasn't as strong as it usually was, for the fight we had had earlier weakened it some, for some reason I couldn't handle being with Chris anymore. My heart wouldn't have it.

Slipping his arm from my waist to his own, I got up from the bed, not bothering to look back at Chris as he shifted uneasily in his sleep. "Trish..what--?"

I shushed him impaitently as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets, the fact that his eyes were still close a relief, for he was still sleeping steadily. "I'm going to the bathroom, now to go sleep."

He mumbled something I couldn't comprehend after that, then rolled around and started snoring loudly, causing a small smile to grace me. But as unexpectadly as it came about, I forced it to fade, dissapearing into the hallways of a place I barley knew, leaving Chris to another night alone as I joined my lover down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_JeffTrishLover - Originally, I hadn't planned on this fic having anything to do with the Matt/Amy/Adam situation. I was having troubles writing and a friend gave me a challenge to help me out (write a fic based on 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna) Needless to say, the challenge helped, and this fic formed. I don't support either Amy nor Adam and what they did, but I suppose as far as this story line goes, you're right. Its a lot like their real life situation. I don't support affairs or cheaters, expecially ones with your long time boyfriend's best friend.. but I can only hope they're all working things out. Thanks for the review!_

_On a different note, a very steamy update here.. enjoy, read & review._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff was laying in his single bed once I snuck into the hotelroom using the extra cardkey he had given me earlier, and from the look he had given me when I appeared with a small smile from around the corner, he was on the brink of falling alseep. It made me feel horrible, none-the-less, since I had promised him I'd be around then suddenly showed up almost twenty minutes late. But he just seemed happy to see me there, and greeted me with open arms, ones which I gladly took.

"Sorry I'm late," I mumbled into his neck as we laid fully clothed in his unmade bed, wrapped in a sweaty embrace. "It didn't feel right to leave early, but then after a while it didn't feel right to leave you here alone."

"Don't worry about it, Trisha." Planting a small kiss on my slicked forehead, he let his hands roam the arms that were left bare by the wifebeater I had taken from him weeks ago. I stopped wearing it once Chris mentioned he'd liked the way it fit my curves, but I managed to put that behind me tonight. After all, Jeff was always flattered when I showed up in a piece of his clothing, as if in some form we were daring the world to take a look, and dig into their suspicions. "I was tired, but I figured you'd come sometime."

Bringing myself above him, I laid my head into the crook of his shoulder, my lips dangling around the smooth skin of his neck. I really didn't feel like doing much tonight, all I really needed was him near me, which is why I left my own room in the first place.

"So," He began with a gusty sigh, his voice low and unsteady. "Chris ask you any more questions?"

I winced at the mention of his name, hoping Jeff would leave that world behind us for tonight. I sat up, stradling his waist as I let my hands grip the muscles of his chest, and let my eyes scan the room familiar to my own. "Just a few random ones about Torrie's little thing.. and something stupid about my clothes dissapearing. But besides that he was more quiet than usual."

"I just don't get why Torrie set us up like that," He mentioned frowning, his eyes suggesting he was deep in curious thought. "I mean, she probably knows what car you drive since you use it to the arenas a lot. And since you park down the street from my house, she obviously didn't see it in the driveway or anything...right?"

I bit my lip, now making sure that my eyes stayed off of him completely. "Well.."

"Trish!"

"I'm sorry!" I quipped, dragging my hands from his stomach to my thighs, then brought myself closer to him completely. "I hadn't seen you in so long, and I needed you so bad.." I kissed him, harshly.. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

Although I had him pinned down beneath me, Jeff turned away then, taking in a deep inhale as he brought his hands up behind his head. "Well thats fucking great, no wonder everyone's suspicious."

Frustrated by his sudden impaitence, I grabbed his face with my hand, bringing him forcefully to face me. "Wow, sorry I was too anxious to drop my pants for you to care about where the hell I parked."

Jeff just looked at me then with an anger flashing in his eyes, unable to move much at all, then bucked his hips with enough force to throw me from him, then sat up on the side of the bed. I laid there in silence as I stared at the back of his head, biting my lip in angst as my eyes traced the smooth, taught muscles of his back. He ran his hand through his partially wet hair forcefully, letting me know that he was as angry and frustrated as I was.

Without moving an inch, he turned his head and looked at me sideways, his voice still low and breathless. "You know we have to be careful..Trish, we can't just sneak around not thinking that the worst case scenerio could never happen. If this damn thing blows up we could both lose our jobs, don't tell me you don't know that."

I rested my hand against my temple, shifting to my side to get a better look at him, my eyes narrowing in a devilish glare. "Of course I fucking know that. What, are you saying that just because Chris is asking some stupid questions the whole damn thing is my fault?"

"I'm not the one that parked out in the open where any damn person could see me, or scream my damned name down the hallway." He stood then, but not before offering a cold, backwards glance in my direction.

"Oh, well excuse me for needing to talk to you. As if there was a damned person around that gave a fuck," I scrambled off the bed, joining him in the kitchen as I flicked off the light on accident, my eyes falling on his frame as it leaned against the counter. His arms were crossed, his head was down, and from the way he was toying with his own fingernails suggested that he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"People talk shit, Trish." He took a few steps forward, then places his hands on his hips as he stopped, as if deciding better of it, and bit his hip as his eyes fell to the tiled floor. "Nothing is a secret around here, what's gonna happen when people start askin' about you and I, huh?"

The way he raised his voice startled me some, but I barley flintched. Instead, I balled my hands up into tight fists, approaching him slowly. My expression remained cold and upset. "Well if you think this whole thing is my effing fault, then look at me and tell me you didn't kiss me back."

I watched the patters of his chest rise and fall as his head remained bowed, my breath hot against his ear. But neither of us flintched, until he sighed quickly and walked around me, back into the main room, where he stood before the bed. I followed right behind him, and when I approached his tired form, I let my hands settle on his waist, harshly pushing both our forms into the wall behind him. "I didn't think so.."

Jeff's breathing changed dramatically, each puff harder than the next, and I watched his eyes close - as if letting his balled up anger seep out slowly - before he finally lifted his head and looked up into my eyes, both sets flashing in anger. Placing both hands around my neck, he masterfully spun me around, a whimper falling from my lips as my back and head slamming into the wall now behind me.

In the slightest second, Jeff brought himself closer to me than I thought possible and kissed me harshly, my head once again slamming into the wall. I let out a whimper from the pain, melting into his touch, but still too ticked off and frustrated with the man before me to let him take control. I dug my nails into the tanned skin of his chest, then brought my hands up to fist his colorful mass of hair, and kissed him back before I used all my strength to pull him the slightest inch away from me, my force paling in comparison to his.

"What do you want," I whimpered breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest to create some distance between us, his lips still teasing mine. "Tell me..what the fuck you want, and I'll let you have it.."

He let the force he used to bring himself against me settle down the slightest bit, his breathing still uneven and deep, his thumbs tracing my jaw. Without a whisper of an answer, he once again brought himself closer, leaving me heaving, slammed breathless between the wall and his chest as he mumbled his answer upon my lips. "All I ever wanted was you.."

Gripping me harshly, we diminished the small space between us, our lips crashing together as I was once again slammed into the surface behind me. I whimpered faintly, and brought my hands down to settle on the hem of his pants, but before I could disgard them, Jeff grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head and against the wall, leaving me pinned there helplessly.

I tried to struggle against him, for I wanted my hands to be free to roam his body, but the moment his lips fell from my lips to my neck, I released a gusty sigh mixed with a whimper, and arched into him. Despite the cool temperatures of the room, I was sweating amply, my body heat rising with each hot kiss he placed along my neck. My skin was tingling, each and every nerve inside me ready to explode, and even though I was still pissed off to no end at the man ravishing the skin of my shoulder, I craved for him more than anything now.

Slipping my wrists from his grasp against the wall, I placed my hands on the back of his head, pulling it from my neck and smashing it against the opposite wall as hard as I possibly could. Then I dipped my head and trailed kisses from his neck all the way down to his waist line, where I slowly began to roll down the hem of his pants. But before I could free him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to meet his eyes, lust and outrage swimming within them. "You did that on purpose,"

Before I could manage a simple gesture, he pushed me violently away from him where I crashed upon the bed, hoping he'd wait before he'd join me so I could catch my breath. But he didn't, and in the smallest moment he was ontop of me again, our lips met in a brutal embrace. I gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer as I forced my tongue to invade with his own, before he pulled away. In a sharp move, he tore the thin shirt from my body and tossed it to the side, gripping my breast with enough force to cause a cry of pain to slip past my lips before they met again.

Now in the same state, I realized I was letting Jeff win this battle, and before he could refuse, I locked my toes into the elastic waist of his pants and slipped them down as far as I could, until he had no choice but to kick them off. I could feel his massive erection graze past my inner thigh, but - as if now realizing I'd caught on to his little game - he detached his lips from mine, licking his own as he looked down at me curiously, vehemently.

I arched my body into his as I let my nails trail down his cheek and neck, my curves connecting into his muscles perfectly, as if daring him to take me, as I knew he wanted. Letting my head drop backwards, my eyes fluttered shut, as if the mere thought of him taking me completely sent me over the edge right then and there. Finally tearing his eyes away from me, Jeff placed his hand on the small of my back for support, then - after placing his head on the crook of my neck - took his free hand and gently, slowly, disgarded the shorts I had been wearing.

I laid there in the same state as he was now, and as he tossed the garment aside, let his hand travel slowly over the area he just set free, for I chose devilishly not to wear any bra or panties tonight. Hooking his hand underneath my knee, he wrapped my leg around him, our privates grazing eachother's dangerously. I laid there still, unsure of how to take over the situation just yet, when I felt Jeff's lips slowly trail from my neck to my bosom, then down to my bellybutton, where he let a single finger dip into my folds.

I released a surprised gasp in spite of myself, one hand behind my head while I let the other tangle in his hair, encouraging him to proceed. I lost myself in pleasure when he placed a hot kiss on my inner thigh, then another one, and another one..my insides bursting with anticipation. But instead of ravishing me where I needed him, he blew a string of cool air all around the area between my legs, then placed the most faint of kisses right in the middle of my lips.

Scoffing as I realized he was doing nothing but torturing me, I grabbed the back of his neck and brought him to me angrily, muffling his wicked huff of laughter as I gripped his jaw and bit his lower lip, whispering upon them as I did so. "..fuck you,"

We seemed to compromise yet again for the slightest moment, caught up in eachother with a searing kiss, as I furtively grasped his wrists and pinned them above his head, offering him a cocky smile as I broke the heated kiss between us. His arms remained above his head as I released him, my body skimming down his own before I slid off the edge of the bed, leaning upon it as his rock hard member dangled infront of me. Inhaling deeply, I released my hot breath upon him, then let my lip skim lightly just at his tip, causing his body to jerk slightly.

Deciding that just wasn't enough, I placed my mouth just above him, and when I let him as deep into my throat as it'd possibly let me, I bit down - hard - causing a sharp yelp from the man beneath me. And although I didn't show it, I laughed to myself, wiping the thin film of spit off the side of my lip as I looked up into his aggitated eyes. Feeling as if I'd gotten my small revenge, I trailed my body back up his as he motioned for me to come up to him, but once I reached his lips, he encouraged me to move up more, and so i did, my knees bent on either side of his head.

But in a move I didn't see coming, Jeff grabbed the back of my thighs tightly and pushed them, sending my head cracking against the solid wood headboard and my body collapsing back against the pillows. Moaning to myself as I searched my crown for blood, he appeared above me with an eyebrow raised and a smile that matched mine from before. Biting my lip in anger, I reached up to slap him clear across his beautiful face, but his arm countered mine, and used the force to bring me to him in another scorching lock.

He pulled away in a mere second, his chest heaving against mine in an off-beat pulse, and spoke vaugly upon my mouth. "..fuck..you."

But as the younger Hardy leaned in for another kiss, I stopped him with my small palm against his marked chest.. my voice hoarse and frantic, my eyes pleading desperately. "..please,"

Slipping his pink bottom lip between clenched teeth as he looked at me unsurly, as if to be thinking, Jeff suddenly shifted his body to place himself before me, and I separated my legs apart quickly as he nudged me, settling himself between them. Without the usual words or closeness, he plunged his throbbing member deep inside me, causing a loud moan to raise from deep inside my throat.

Jeff gasped, stopping abruptly for the slightest moment, then backed up and plunged back deep inside me again. It seemed as if it had been forever since I felt him last, when in all reality we had had sex the other night. But this time, the era of our coupling seemed thoroughly just not the same. It was passionate, hateful, all our anger and frustrations at eachother and our situation seeping out in our movements, our heaving breaths.. our silent words.

His pattern of thrusts varied deeply, causing me to moan and gasp constantly as my hands traveled over as much of his body as possible, my nails digging deep red trails into his tanned skin. My breasts slid back and fourth over his chest, his hair dangling above me as his lips danced across my face from time to time. After a short while, my insides felt as if they were being ripped to shreads, but that didn't stop me from wanting him still. He went on, harder and more forefull with each thrust, the sensation of burning taking over me, to the point of pain, which I let seep out with each heavy breath I took.

Bringing a hand to settle on my chest, I tried to calm my now erratic and uneven breathing, but failed in the attempt. I felt as if I were suffocating, with each breath heavy and spasmodic, my throat dry as the moans and gasps ecaped from deep within it. And although my mind was spinning off into different directions with all the pleasure, pain, and anger, it didn't take much to notice that the man above me seemed all the same. He was doing most of the work, hard and escalating with each pound into me, his mouth dancing across my face with each kiss and pant.

But I loved it. I loved that all the passion and determination was deriving from his feelings towards me, no matter how angry they were at this moment. Jeff only got angry at the people he loved and cared for, all else he just restented.

My eyes finally fluttered shut, my entire body too tired and worn down to continue much any longer. My head was spinning, the pain so heavy now I was on the brink of passing out, but too overwhelmed with pleasure to fade off completely. I dug my heel's into the back of Jeff's calves, placing my hands on his shoulders for a small amount of support. I was weak, trembling from head to toe..but my insides were still afire, and from past expierences, I knew I was nearing that familiar edge.

I cradled Jeff against me as much as I possibly could, needing him for support now, and noticed in his sudden change of movements that he was almost there, too.

Placing a hand upon the small of my back and using the other to hold him upright, Jeff buried his head into my shoulder as he went on harder and faster than he had before, sending me into a half-concious state of pleasure and exhaustion. I felt the familiar wave of heat rising within my body, hanging dangerously in the air as I arched into him, crying out in a whimpered scream, before I felt my walls cling tightly around him in a moment I thought might never end, and he sputtered his seed into my depths.

My name rolled off his lips and onto my neck in a whisper, sending a final chill up my spine, as we both collapsed in ecstacy. I kissed his face, hating him, loving him, finally completely satisfied.

Bringing my hand to the area where we stayed physically bonded, I grazed my fingers around gently.. my attempt at willing the stinging, angry pains away. They remained, seemingly coming and going in waves, and I checked for bleeding from any rip or tear that Jeff might've caused. Ironically, there was nothing. I was positive Jeff knew what I was up to once his eyes darted to my wandering finger tips, but he failed to muster up even the slightest apology, which was just alright with me.

I'd hurt him too had I gotten the chance, then I'd drag his lips to mine until we'd make love again.

Still trembling, I hooked my legs around him lazily, trying to catch the breath I thought just moments ago I'd lost for good. Remaining within me still, Jeff's body weight settled ontop of me as I rolled my hips against him, savoring the sensation.

For I now knew that after tonight, nothing we still had would ever be the same again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 is finally up... its kinda the chapter that leads up to the climax and ending that will be in Part 5 (the final part)

Once again sorry it took me so long, its a difficult story to write.

Huge thank you to all my **amazing** reviewers!! R&R!!

-Candy

**(Part 4.)**

I woke up that late morning with my body defeated and worn, wrapped limply in Chris's arms, my dreams deep and blank. I managed to sneak back into my room around 3 in the morning after Jeff had fallen alseep, and since I had done this many times before, snuck back into bed without waking the man next to me. My eyes fell immediately, my head heavy as I laid it on the pillow that had been empty for the past few hours, and let Chris instinctively wrap his arm back around my waist.

He did that constantly while he was sleeping, and if he was the only one I loved than I wouldn't mind, but I felt as if I didn't deserve that sense of love and protection, and in a move of pure guilt I'd shift positions and move his arm gently away. However, since I'd felt guilty enough that I'd let him spend the night hours alone, I let it remain, willing mentally that perhaps he would change positions in his sleep, something he rarley did at all.

My eyes, barley able to flutter open, landed half-lidded on the window before me and the sun peeking through it. I groaned, closing my eyes to the world around me, when I felt Chris snuggle up to me, his stubble-adorned chin scratching at my neck. "You awake yet, babe?"

"I am now.." I mumbled grumpily, trying to hide the obvious pain and weakness taking over me. If he did notice it, he did a great job at shielding it from me.

"S-sorry.." He stuttered for a moment, slipping his hand from my waist, then bringing it back again. Putting my aches aside, I turned to him slightly, confused as his sudden awkward gestures. "I should've known you're a light sleeper."

"I'm not a light sleeper, only when the sun is in my damn face." Turning away from him again, he moved his chin from off my shoulder, trying his best to peer down at me without moving his arm from it's limp position on my waist.

"Oh, right.." He finally rolled over then, his arms finding their place above his head as the sheets dipped down to his waistline, and I brought them back up to clutch against my almost bare chest. "Did you.. go anywhere last night? I could've sworn I woke up and you were gone."

I froze mometairly, my dead muscles tensing back up for the slightest moment. Inhaling a sharp breath, they relaxed, and I moved to settle on my back. "You threw a little fit when I got up to go to the bathroom," I quickly snapped, "That's it."

The Canadian replied back with a simple, "Oh." and suddenly dragged the sheets up to cover his naked chest. Both shifting ourselves under the sheets faintly, his arm grazed mine for a small second, and each of us brought our arms back awkwardly. From the corner of my eye, I could see him open his mouth to offer me his words, but he quickly disgarded that idea with a quick sigh as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. I myself turned away from him, clutching at the sheet desperately as I bit down hard on my lower lip.

Yes, it would all go down from here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after a small house show and a quick bite to eat with the girls, night was falling all around the very hotel most of the superstars had been staying in. All around the place that held memories I knew I regret ever being a part of as I looked back upon them.

Once Chris mentioned he'd be going out for a little while, I decided that instead of seeing Jeff, I'd spend the rare time alone with the person who needed it most - myself. He'd left around 7, and expecting him back at the hotel around 9ish, I slipped on an over-sized shirt with a pair of shorts and flipped through the movie channels they had to offer.

There wasn't much that caught my eye, but I finally managed to pick a semi-popular comedy fic, and as the previews passed on by, I savaged through the mini-bar and tossed every alcoholic drink onto the bed that I could find. Over an hour later, I'd come to realize I was drunk as all hell, and tossed all the bottles aside as I collapsed on the bed, my head spinning.

My stumbling mind wandered into thoughts of Chris.. what he was thinking, what he was doing. He had told me simply that he was going out with Jay for a little catching up time, and I wondered if maybe Chris was spilling his guts out about his suspicions of me. No, they were probably talking about their hair, ring attire, and how much sex they got.

Quickly switching to Jeff, my mind ached momentairly, and I brought my hand up to rub at the dull sting at my temple. He was probably in his hotel room just a few doors down the same hallway as ours, sleeping or watching a movie, or dying his hair another messed up color. Or maybe he was out with Lita, the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister, chatting away about life or the buisness or their dogs.. or about me.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I turned away from the movie infront of me, and grabbed one of the alcohol-filled bottles I'd pushed to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

Over one hour and a few more drinks later, after collapsing upon the hotel bed, half-lidded and on the brink of passing out, Chris barged through the hotel room door, making some weird call as he entered the room. Pain shot through my head as the piercing sound echoed through my ears, and I groaned as I brought a hand to my head, waving him away.

"Trish?" Slamming the door behind him, Chris gingerly walked up to me, cradling my face in his sweaty palms. "You ok?"

"Uh huh.." I nodded absently at the 2 images of him I saw, then released a short, obnoxious giggle. "I'm sorry, I've been drinking."

"Ya think?" He retorded quickly, his hands holding me upright as my body fell against his. "Baby.. settle down."

Chris began running his hands over my face then, wiping off the sticky sweat that covered me completely. His eyes trailed all about me, then down to all the empty bottles, and around the room, all the while still holding me, seemingly unaware that I was ready to vomit all over his best shirt. But as I laid there limply in his arms, my head spinning, my half-lidded eyes adjusting to him..he seemed to take on a different form. He was one now, his form shifting to a lower mass, his hair changing to a purple tint, and a mist of white haze danced around him. His piercing green eyes met mine with a smile, and I smiled back at him.

Right back at what I saw to be Jeff Hardy.

Bringing my hand to cover the one he had on the small of my back, I giggled then groaned, his attention shooting back to my form. "You're trying to take advantage of me, aren't you?"

"That depends," Bringing himself to settle beside me, his lips met mine instantly. "Are you going to let me?"

I tore the oversized shirt from my body, releasing myself to him, allowing him to take total advantage of the situation, as we'd done so many times before. "I'd always let you.."

Bringing his soft hand to the back of my head, he brought me to him vigerously, our lips clashing as his free hand cupped me harshly. His lips felt different, they were fuller and less soft as they usually were, the usual stubble not dancing against my chin. But I put that all aisde for now, my nails digging into the skin of his back.

He made quick use of the situation, and before I knew it the shorts that hung low on my hips were disgarded from my body, and I felt suddenly out of breath as I laid there naked beneath him. And once again, it was something I tossed aside, as was the shirt on his back.

As I kissed and nipped at the skin of his neck, I heard the clinking of his belt buckle as he whiped it aside, then heard more as he began to fumble with the button on his dark jeans, pulling them down to his knees as he released him self. I absently reached down to tease him as I usually did, but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them by my head, something I was used to.

But it hurt, not in the mesmorizing way he'd kept me helpless against the wall before, but a stinging pain, where I wasn't sure if I could take it. "..that hurts." I mumbled defensively, "Stop, Je--"

"Shut up!" He spat bitterly, momentairly releasing my wrist to place himself infront of my enterance, my legs falling open as he gripped my wrist once again. "Just shut up..."

I nodded numbly, a cry of pain surging from my throat as he plunged himself inside me, my walls not yet used to him. But that didn't stopped the man above me from pulling back then plunging himself deeply inside me again, and again. My insides burned, a heavy pain taking over me I should've been used to.. but somehow, I wasn't. I could feel him against me, the sweat from his face and chest dripping onto me in various places.

My eyes opened for a moment, and it was then I finally caught the deep tint of anger in his eyes. It wasn't the passionate anger I'd seen before, it was a deeper anger.. a bitter force of resent, a total loss of control. He wasn't doing this to give himself pleasure, he was doing this to hurt me.

"Ow.. you're hurting me.. stop, J--" My voice fell in a lifeless whimper, the short life of my cry coming to a short halt when his teeth bit tightly upon my lower lip. I could feel the blood seeping into my mouth slowly as he pulled away, but the pain paled in comparison to fire he was setting where we coupled.

As my eyes remained half-lidded, fallen on the stranger above me, all the images that I could see from my position began to blur into one colorless oracle of spinning pieces, the alcohol kicking in more severly now that it'd had time to drain into my system. I was sick, numb, seemingly above it all as I watched my body fall into the it's own demons, the man causing it pain merciless and brutal. He pounded me harder and harder, but the sting seemed to fade elsewhere.

Finally completely gone, my head fell to the side, my mind fallen blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure how much time I'd spent passed out before my eyes finally opened, the light from the lamp on the nightstand illuminating the image of the man above me. "Je--" My voice buckled, and decided at that second that words were not needed now.

Now officially out of my dreams, I reached out to Jeff, confused at his actions, but needing him to help me now. But as I reached for him, he gently took my hand and placed it back on my stomach. Looking up at his blurred form, I shook my head, blinking as his image came into clarity.

It wasn't Jeff that'd hurt me, that caused me selfish pain.. it was an unusually soft-expressive Chris Jericho.

Feeling dazed and out of it, I looked up at him quizically.. then realized the amout of pain and alcohol in my system must've messed me up pretty bad. Reading the confused expression on my face all too well, Chris looked down upon me with his hands on his knees, which were tucked underneath him.

"I-I'm sorry.." Bringing a hand to my forehead, I looked down at my naked body, my legs - in which had thin trails of sticky blood adorning them - swung over Chris's clothed thighs, my body marked with red fingerprints in various areas. My glazed orbs landed on his body - now completely clothed from the waist down - and realized that he'd came after I'd passed out, instead of stopping when he should've. "I just expected to see..someone else."

He grazed the backside of his fingers against my forehead, then down my cheek and neck gently, as if means of comfort. "Like, Jeff Hardy?"

My eyes flashed open at the mere mention of his words, unsure if I had heard him correctly. "Hm?"

"You never let me take advantage of you.." The words spilled from his lips as if he weren't speaking them at all, as if my drowning mind was playing yet another trick on me. His hands trailed my body slowly, faintly..but I was still too weak and drunk to do a damned thing about it.

"w..what? Chris--"

Chris's hand suddenly found it's way to my neck, his powerful grip cutting off my access to inhale, his fingers digging into my windpipe. "I know what you've been doing, Trish.." He growed as I scratched desperately at his arms, my reach falling short of his body as he kept me helplessly pinned against the bed. "I know you've been fucking around with Jeff."

I began choking as he released my neck, as if now realizing that abusing me was not doing to do much, but then decided better of it as he reached out and sent a powerful back-hand against my cheek, the slap echoing through our room as I cried out. Standing on the bed above me, he seemed to now realize that every motive of my usually harsh defense was shattered, and fisting both hands in my blonde, tangled mass of hair, threw me with all his force off the bed, sending me crashing into the nightstand on the other side and collpasing against the foor.

I felt the chilled breeze sweep past me from the window, and my sinking eyes glanced to it to see if there was anyone around that could help me.. to save me. I reached behind me to see if there was anything on the table, my hand fumbling around in a drunken manor before collapsing, defeated, at my side.

Chris appeared from around the bed, his face pintched with disgust as he looked at me.

As he looked at nothing at all.

And in a second, his hand trailed through my hair then down to finger the burise forming around my eye, before he got up and bolted towards the door. It didn't even take me time to think before I knew exactly where he was heading, and fear ran through me knowing he'd hurt Jeff worse than he'd hurt me.

I tried to get up from my grave on the bedroom floor..and collapsed in a whimper, realizing there was absolutely nothing I could do.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

FINALLY! ..the last part of this fic is up.

I'm so sorry it took so long... I thought I updated the last part when I really hadn't!!

This part is long and very very angst-filled... if you find it too hard to read just skip to where it says "2 months later"

**Important note:** The point of view in this part is third person (unlike the other parts), until the italisized section and the "2 months later", sorry if its confusing!! It was just easier for me to write it 3rd person the way I wanted it to come out.

Thank you for all those who stuck with me through this story

Candy

* * *

Jeff Hardy sat above the covers of his hotel bed, his body tired from the day's match as he let it rest, trying to keep busy with t.v. But nothing really seemed to be working. Although he was more than ready to go to bed early, he decided to wait for Lita to return from her little shopping trip so they could talk for a while, then perhaps inadvertatly fall alseep during that time.

Flipping his cell phone on and off, wondering why he hadn't recieved any new calls yet, his already racing mind wandered to Trish. She'd promised she'd call him an over an hour ago, since Chris was also leaving for a short while to catch up with Jay, but as the dull screen of his phone streamed light back at him, there was nothing.

He smiled, thinking of the small blonde's laugh, but it faded quickly when he rememberd what she'd said the day earlier about Chris's seemingly new suspicions. It didn't surprised him that people were on their case, really. Hell, he'd predicted it'd happen from the very beginning. But him, like Trish herself, thought that they'd have more time to straiten things out before they got even more twisted than they already were.

But life would not have it that way, and days went by slowly, as if dangling on the very edge before it plumited into the depths of hell. Yes, thats exactly where they all were going...to hell.

Flicking off the television before him, Jeff rolled over to his side, picking up his cell phone from the night stand and checking it once again - incase his phone was faultering, and she really had called him. As expected, it showed nothing.. and an unusual twist of uneasy waves settled within the pit of his stomach. Something must've happened... something had to have happened, she always found a way to call.

Just as he set his phone back down, three soft knocks on the door echoed through his room, and with an excited grin he jumped off the bed to answer it, belivine he knew just who was on the other side. "Hey, bab--y."

Chris Jericho chuckled, pushing his way into the hotel room as he laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder, as if means of a greeting. "Glad you're so happy to see me." He said, hands on his hips as Jeff shut the door behind them. "I'm flattered, man, I really am."

Shaking his head, the suddenly dissapointed and off-guard Hardy raked his hand through his colorful hair, trying to play off the uneasyness he was feeling. "Sorry, I thought you were Ames."

"Ah," His dark eyes darted across the room, then back to Jeff as the colorful man stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously. "Well, Jeff... I just came here to tell you that I know you're fucking around with my woman."

"What?"

Chris lunged forward, his powerful fist making contact with Jeff's nose and eye, sending his numbed flying back into the wall behind him. Gently fingering the blood now pouring from his nose, he looked up as Chris appeared before him, only to recieve another powerful blow to his stomach.

The Canadian watched as the battered man slid down the wall in a crumpled, defensless heap.. the man that betrayed him, the man that loved the woman he called his own more than he probably ever had. Chris watched as he caughed, sputtering blood as he did so, a weak arm bound across his stomach. But the pain he could now see only made him want to inflict it more. Picking up the Hardy, he held him steady against the wall, then punched him again, and again.. hitting his neck, chest, eyes, whatever he could until he thought he could hit him no more.

He was seething, his heavy breathes seeping through clenched teeth, a coy smile of satisfaction played across his face as he looked down at the blood that adorned his nuckles. Jeff clutched his throat, hunching foward as he crumpled to the ground once again, the red fluid pooling down his neck and naked chest. His silence his only defense.

Chris's half-lidded eyes scanned the Hardy, then back around his room, looking for something, anything, when his eyes landed on a large glass vase. Grinning to himself, he marched over and picked it up, the object seemingly heavier than it looked, then approached Jeff slowly.

But as he looked down at the man that laid in pool of his own blood, Chris realized that perhaps, the two sides were oddly uneven now.. leaving Jeff upon the advantage of fair payback. Laughing to himself quietly with the glass vase still dangling daringly over the broken man, he decided that that didn't matter much, and was a mere few inches away from slamming the thick glass into the man's head for one final blow.

"Chris!"

The gruff, female voice appearing from his side was unmistakable.. and when the Canadian turned to his side a second later, he found himself staring into the wide-eyed shocked expression of a certain little redhead. Although he was somewhat surprised to see her, he was not faultered, and stared coldly at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Chris..." She breathed slowly, as if she feared her words would startle him and cause him to snap once again, sending the glass flying at either one of them. "..what the hell is going on?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Chris spat, his voice rising in anger as he watched her tender expression for the broken Hardy. "And don't you go helping that sorry excuse for man anyhow."

"Sorry excuse for a man?" Her voice was unusually high-pitched and emotional, her body screaming to her to tend to the lifeless man to her side, but too afraid to do so. She looked at Chris, her frightened eyes locked upon him, "That sorry excuse for a man is your best friend!"

"No..." He turned coldy back to the Hardy, his voice slow and eerie as his words clawed their way up his throat, "No... best friends dont fuck around with another's girlfriend.."

Jeff flintched, silent whimpers slipping past his bleeding lip, his arm bound around his waist, where ribs were sure to be cracked. He needed severe medical attention, his form soaking in a pool of it's own blood, causing him to appear somewhat like a dead form tossed aside in a horror movie. Lifting his head, he appeared as if he were going to attempt to speak, something which Amy caught on to and cut off immediately.

"Chris," She whispered evenly, her pretty eyes drowned in sorrow, her form trembling as it stepped timidly into the room. "You know this isn't fair,"

He shook his head in disgust, once again raising the glass in his hand as he turned towards the woman. "Fuck that," The man spat devilously, then turned back to the life slipping away steadily from the man before him, "You were my friends... I - I took care of Trish, now I'm gonna finish you."

Amy gasped, a hand flying to her lips as she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes.. "You.. you what? ..No.. Chris...no, no no no no..." Seemingly paralized, she began to fall back before grasping herself against the door frame, horrbile thoughts floating around in her mind. Trish...what happened? Where was she?

"..Ames," The lifeless whisper slipped past her ears suddenly, yet easily.. a voice she hadn't expected to ever hear again. When the redhead burst out into the hallway, her eyes fell upon her trembling blonde friend, her heart breaking at Trish's appearance. Her hair was matted, skin pale and covered in blood in various areas - mostly her legs - her body was adorned in nothing but a long shirt, the faintest of mindless whispers all around.

She collapsed into Amy's arms, weak and cold, sobbing against her friends shoulder as she mumbled something about Jeff.. Jeff and his heart. Bringing the blonde to her feet again, Amy brought Trish into the hotel room and held her tightly as she sheilded her from Jeff's sight. But the attempt had failed, and when the two locked eyes, it was Trish that seemed to feel the blow. Once again cradleing the little blonde's head against her chest to save her from the pain, Amy cooed softly into her ear, as means of hopeless comfort.

But it was then Chris had had enough. He sent the vase crashing into the wall behind him, shards of dangerous glass scattering all around them. Approaching the broken Hardy one more time, he gripped his throat and brought him to his feet, his face a mere hair's breath away from his own. "As much as I wanna fucking kill you, Hardy," He growled, "I don't hate you as much as you think... I can't. It wouldn't make much fucking sense."

Amy silenced her whispers to Trish as the two girls turned their attention to his words, flustered in confusion. She pleaded to him to stop, to just forget it and bring Jeff to the hospital, but Chris only turned to her coldly..a burning passion of a strange kind aflame in his eyes. "Then why don't you tell them, Ames..." He spoke deviliously, "..why don't you be the one to finally fucking tell them."

She was sobbing now, her face buried into Trish's neck as she shook her head, whimpering ever so faintly. "..no...please, no.."

"Tell them, Amy." He yelled, dark blood pumping throughout his veins in a fit of adrenaline and fear. Turning back to Jeff and the blood seeping between his fingers, he took a slight step back, loosening the grip he had upon his neck. "Tell Trish the only reason you kept quiet for her for so fucking long was because you knew they'd never find out about me an' you."

A harsh cry rolled from Amy's throat, but Trish backed away, still within her friend's arms.. "Amy..." Hooking a finger under the redhead's chin, she forced her friend to look at her.. each of their expressions weak and drowned in sorrow. "..Ames, is he... tell me.."

She simply shook her head, tears strolling down her flushed face as she once again buried herself into Trish's shoulder. "Yeah...Trish.., I'm so sorry,"

Turning back to Jeff, who appeared to be stunned by the confession, yet to weak to care, Chris simply stared at him.. all hate drained from his being. Slipping his hand off of the Hardy's neck, he released him, seemingly worried about the bloodied way in which he appeared.

A cold darkness fell upon the four of them just then, the two girls sobbing as they cradled eachother while Chris wrapped his arm in a pillow case. Coldness of the city night past through the window, darkness at it's side, sending a chilling shiver crawling up the spine of man with blood adorning his knuckles.

_I turned my head to look at the bloodied man trembling against the wall, the one I had almost sent heart-breakingly to his death, and simply stared... Stared as blood poured from his face and mouth, stared as he whispered a silent 'i love you' only I could comprehend...stared as his beautiful eyes never left my own, and it was then he collapsed, broken in a dark heap upon the bedroom floor._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 months later.**

Nighttime flooded through the open window of the home I now could call my own, into the messy bedroom and over our coupled forms. It was warm and soothing, the whisper of its melodic song bringing a smile to my face. I lifted my head from Jeff's neck to get a better look at his face, only to find he'd fallen into a peaceful sleep. Tracing the scar that stretched from above his eyebrow to his cheek ever so gently, I laid my head back down into the crook of his neck, and breathed a soft sigh out into the darkness.

It was weeks ago when the ambulance first carried Jeff to the hospital to stop the immense blood loss, internal bleeding, and broken bones. I remembered so clearly sitting in the ambulance clad in almost nothing at all, my heart, although numbed and swimming in alcohol, beating so hard I could barley breathe. He had yet to awaken, and they feared for his life..trying desperately to find all of his deep cuts to keep the flowing blood inside him.

I remembered so clearly the white fear that flooded me, afraid I'd lose the only man I'd ever truly loved, the alcohol consuming my body completely. It wasn't long before darkness took over me also.. my stomach was pumped after I'd fainted from a blood-alcohol level of point 25, and I had to stay in the hospital over night, Jeff right at my side after they'd brought him in from Intensive Care. I was told I could leave the following morning, but I stayed at Jeff's side for the next 2 weeks he was in the hospital.

Amy and Chris had told the police and doctors that they'd found Jeff beaten and bloodied on the streets, then carried him back to our hotel room, but called 911 once they'd realized he needed more help than they could give him. The doctor that took care of Jeff told us that if they'd waited much longer, he would've died from blood loss. His words brought me to tears, only to be comforted by a regretful Chris Jericho, who'd spent most of those 2 weeks sobbing his eyes out in church... and yes, Amy had been right at his side the entire time.

Although the 4 of us had settled our differences, we haven't talked much aside from the usual random conversations in the hallways of the Raw arenas. Chris and Amy are still working through their relationship, and I hope them the best.. the woman I once called my best friend could give him everything I could not.

As for Jeff and I..well, I'd slipped into depression during our affair and now spend a lot of my time in therapy, the gym, and in gentle nights of love-making with the man I adore. Emphesis on the 'gentle'..his forearm was crippled in the fight, as were his ribs cracked and cheek bone damaged. But he was healing gracefully...we were healing together.

Tracing the patterns of bruises and muscle indents on his chest, I began to hum into his ear..hoping to wake him gently. He stirred in his sleep, fixing the band of his sling and letting his lips fall against my forehead. He smiled. "It's late, why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I whispered simply, planting a trail of kisses all the way from his neck to his cheek.

He laughed softly, his fingers tangling in my hair, somewhat unresponsive. "Darlin', I need sleep.. we can do what you want in the morn," Kissing me sweetly, he laid my head back down in the crook of his neck, and after only 15 minutes, I could tell he'd fallen asleep once again. I laid there for another hour, watching the minutes tick away before I felt the small vibrations from my cell phone as it laid on the table beside me. Confused as to who would call at such an hour deep into the night, I picked it up and recognized the number immediately.

Slipping from Jeff's embrace, I crept out of the room and encased my self in the night as I went out onto our newly finished balcony. It was perfect, high above all else and over looking the sleeping town beneath. I flipped open my phone, whispering a quiet "Hi" to the person on the other end.

But instead of the greeting I was expecting in return, the person said nothing.. and instead, soft sobs and mumbles traveled through wires and into my ear. I frowned, "Chris? ..are you alright?"

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" He suddenly bellowed, his voice strained and throaty. It seemed sore, and I could tell he'd been crying for a while. "Everything.. from Jeff, to Ames... It was all my fault."

Suddenly confused, I grabbed my phone with two hands, shifting uncomfortably on the cold concrete. My heart began to beat wildly. "Oh, Chris... don't say that. Nothing that happened was anyones fault." I paused, feeling as if my words were not reaching him. "Everything worked itself out the way it was meant to be."

"I'm sorry," He choked before I even finished my sentence, seemingly beside himself. "Sorry I couldn't love you the way you deserved, and that you had to go find what I never gave you in someone else." His voice trembled, and I began to wonder if he'd been drinking. "I'm so, so sorry.."

Sighing, I pintched the bridge of my nose.. Jeff's soft snores and the sound of a distant car alarm wreaking havoc in the back of my mind. "There wasn't a moment that passed by that I didn't believe you loved me... we just weren't meant to be. And I think we've all realized that."

"Why?" He cried harshly, "Why not, Trish? Why can't we go back to the way we were? ...because I fucked it up, thats why."

Towards the end I realized he'd been talking to himself, and still wanted an answer from me. I leaned over to peek into our bedroom; Jeff had still been sleeping soundly. My eyes falling on the clouds above me, my lips mumbled quiet words. "Why did you call me, Chris? Did something happen with Ames?"

"She doesn't love me.." He began to speak like a somber child. "I can't give her what she wants, but I've tried, baby... I've tried."

From the bedroom, I heard Jeff rustle in his sleep and wince in pain. He needed me now more than the broken man sobbing in his home some miles away. "Chris... we're over, for good. The man I truly love is down the hallway waiting for me to join him, so thats exactly what I'm going to do.. If Amy didn't love you then she wouldn't be with you right now, so why don't you take a minute to tell her you truly love her instead of falling into the arms of another woman? ...ok?"

He seemed to settle after that, only breathing soft sighs into the phone as his plodding footsteps echoed in my ear. I could hear the familiar creek of the bedroom door, where Amy was sure to be sleeping, as he opened it slowly, the gesture causing a smile to grace me. It was then he spoke quietly, distantly... "I love you.."

I only nodded, my eyes falling to the skyline so far away, to the passion and lust laid to rest on my bedroom floor. "I've loved you, too."

--FIN


End file.
